New Feelings
by 69withmomsen
Summary: After Bailey broke up with Cody, she ran back to her shared cabin room and cried. London later appeared and felt bad so tried to comfort her. But more happens than expected. *One Shot* Femslash!


**Hey. :) So this idea came to me randomly and I didn't think I'd ever write a fanfic like this so I've surprised myself! lol but I hope you like it anyway. :) And plus I've only read about 1 story with these two so here's another one :P**

**

* * *

**

**New Feelings**

As soon as they both confirmed the break up, Bailey ran off crying after taking a last glance at Cody's face, who looked just as upset as herself. And that was it. It was over. After a year of dating Cody, they had sadly broke up. Bailey didn't really know where she was going, but what she did know was that she had to get out of there. Was that a dream or did that just happen? Once she was finally out of the Eiffel Tower, she pinched herself just to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" She mumbled under her breath. "So not dreaming because that really hurt."

So their break up was real. She felt the tears continue to escape her eyes and roll down her cheeks as she ran back to the ship. She ignored everyone who bothered to speak to her, and what seemed like forever, finally reached her shared cabin with London. She opened it slowly and peaked in to see it was empty. Well, for now anyway. That was good enough for her because she felt like she wanted to be alone and let all her emotions out. She closed the door and ran straight towards her bed where she collapsed onto it and broke down crying. She let her tears soak her pillow as her mascara ran down her tear stained face. Her hair was messy and covering her face. She remained like that for a while until she heard the door open. She wiped her tears and quickly sat up.

"Who's there?" She called. Part of her wanted it to be Cody but another part didn't want that.

When the person walked in, she saw that it was London. "Oh, it's you. Hi."

Now London may not be the sharpest pitchfork in the barn, but her heart was in the right place. She grew concerned for the girl and she immediately noticed Bailey was upset just by her appearance. And it was obvious she had been crying.

"You can try to hide your emotions honey, but anyone could tell that you're upset," She stated while putting her hand on her hips. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Bailey replied with a sniffle.

"Yeah, sure sounds like it's nothing," London commented with sarcasm.

She then made her way over to Bailey's chest by the bottom of her bed and sat there, patting beside her for Bailey to sit.

Bailey reluctantly sat there while she kept wiping the tears that were building in her eyes.

"Now tell me all about it," London said in a caring way.

Bailey was shocked. Since when was **London** _caring_? And especially towards her.

"Okay, well me and Cody just broke up."

Now it was London's turned to be shocked. "What? But you both love each other!"

"Yeah. That's what I thought, too."

"What happened?"

Bailey sighed sadly before telling the whole story, and as soon as she was done she burst into tears yet again.

London immediately hugged Bailey to comfort her, but to Bailey it seemed a bit too much.

London was holding Bailey close while stroking her hair and then rubbing her back.

But Bailey decided to ignore it as London doesn't really know how to comfort since it's not the kind of person she is.

"Although it is both your faults, Cody shouldn't have suggested the break up in the first place. And, well, if he doesn't want you back then that's his loss."

"Thanks, London. Who knew you could be this caring."

"Well you're my friend and I don't want to see you upset unless it's me insulting you and your clothes."

"Thanks, London," Bailey repeated but this time with sarcasm.

"You're welcome."

Bailey realised that London was still hugging her. "You can let go now."

"Oh! Sorry, I got caught up in the moment," London apologized with a laugh as she pulled away.

"It's okay," Bailey assured.

They didn't say anything else after that, they just stared at each other in silence and eventually became lost in each other's eyes.

Bailey didn't know why, but London here with her was making her feel much better and she knew she'd get through it with London there to help her. And she didn't know why, because it's never happened with London before, but she felt butterflies in her stomach. Is it that she's _nervous_ around London? She could feel her cheeks becoming hotter and they soon settled for a crimson colour.

London, on the other hand, felt her heart racing and just couldn't help but smile when she was looking at Bailey. Not knowing why she did it, she scooted closer to Bailey and leaned in towards her. Bailey did the same actions and it could now feel her lips brushing against London's before she pressed her lips harder. This was a whole new feeling that neither had ever experience or thought would ever be possible. Were they meant to be **more** than _friends_? Bailey felt London deepen the kiss as she automatically put her arms around Bailey's neck. And Bailey felt obliged to wrap her arms around London's waist. They didn't know why but this felt so right even though it wasn't supposed to. They could feel the fireworks exploding as the kiss got more intense. Bailey was beginning to think now that maybe the break up with Cody was meant to happen and she'd eventually be over him and move on, as will he. She was starting to feel over him now but not completely as they just broke up from being together for a year. But this kiss with London was changing everything. _Who knew_? This was definately unexpecting. But it was a new feeling and neither would change a thing. They just wanted to enjoy the moment and then wonder what the future would have in store for them.

* * *

**The end. :)**

**I had trouble thinking of a name with this one shot and just finally settled on 'New Feelings.' Please review nicely! :]**


End file.
